


Billiards

by AndroR



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undetale - Fandom
Genre: Adult Frisk, F/M, Underfell, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, night out, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroR/pseuds/AndroR
Summary: Underfell on the surface





	Billiards

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of just something I felt like writing up, more of an experiment. Feedback is always appreciated!

*Sans POV  
It was around 11 at night in some bar downtown. There was this girl playin’ pool and damn did she know how to play. I walked up to hers and I said, “Where’d you learn to play? You’re moppin’ the floor with these chumps.” 

That got somethin’ like a smile outta her. She turned and looked me up and down. I’m assumin’ she liked what she saw. I know I did when I saw her bent over the pool table linin’ up that last shot.

“Sorry, sweetness. These lips don’t work for just anyone. But they are a bit parched.” She said, givin’ a lil smirk. “Now ya speakin’ my language. What’re ya drinkin’, angelface?” I asked her. 

She said, “Rum and coke.” So I went and got ‘er one. Got her attention, too. We spent the next couple hours talkin’ and shootin’ pool. She won most of the time, but I wasn’t exactly feelin’ competitive that night, either. I had my mind on otha things.

“Hang on, I got anotha one. See these shoes? I got em from my dealer and I dunno _what_ he laced em with but I’ve been trippin’ all day.” Frisk giggled before taking another sip of rum and coke. I took another swig of mustard before setting it down with a sigh.

“Don’t suppose you wanna get outta here?” She asked me. A couple hours had gone by already and when she said that, it felt like I’d hit the jackpot. We got a cab back to my place, since we were both hammered. 

We get in the door and I’m just thinking about two things. One: how I’m glad my brother, Papyrus, is out for tha night; and two: how this night couldn’t get any better with that angel walkin’ ‘round my room in those tight jeans and low-cut top. I’d say we only stayed up another few minutes after that.

*Omni POV  
“SANS!!!!!” A shout sounded through the house, causing Frisk to jump awake and instinctively cling to Sans. Sans, on the other hand, was not surprised. He in fact seemed completely unbothered. 

“WHAT?!” He yelled back. His door swung open and slammed into the wall with a crumbling sound behind it. Sounded like the doorknob had gone through the wall...Frisk made a mental note to leave as soon as this psychopath was gone. 

“IS THAT A WOMAN IN YOUR BED?! MAKE HER LEAVE -- IMMEDIATELY!!” He shouted. Frisk was just about to end her feigned sleep when Sans’s arm tightened around her shoulders possessively. 

“HELL NO! JUST ‘CAUSE YOU CAN’T GET LAID DOESN’T MEAN I SHOULDN’T TAKE THE OPPORTUNITY TO IF I CAN!” He yelled back. 

“YOU DID WHAT WITH HER?!” Sans gritted his teeth. 

“I SLEPT WITH ‘ER! GOT A PROBLEM?! GET LOST ALREADY!” Frisk wasn’t sure what would happen next until the door slammed and stomping footsteps down the stairs told her the yelling man was gone.

*Frisk POV  
As soon as the door was shut, I wriggled out of Sans’s arms and got up to situate my clothes and hair into a more presentable fashion. “Hey, sorry ‘bout that...My brotha, he gets worked up sometimes.” Sans was sitting on the edge of the bed looking uncomfortable. Well, he should be. That was terrifying. 

I turned on him with a red face, “I can’t believe you told him we slept together! All we did was kiss a little til we passed out!” I half shouted. Sans flinched, one eye shut as he rubbed that back of his head and glared at the floor. He was about to say something, but I wouldn’t let him get any words in. 

“And you’re brother is Papyrus?! Damn it, I must’ve had something stronger than I’m used to last night not to recognize this place on my way in! I gotta get going.” I huffed a bit as I looked around and finally spotted my purse. My stuff was strewn around it, having fallen out. I musta been distracted with something else last night and tossed it on the floor. 

“Hold on, angelface.” Sans called. I only made it a couple of steps to the door before he grabbed my arm to stop me. 

“Ya don’t gotta go already, do ya? Stay a while.” He sounded sort of sweet, but I wasn’t having it. 

What could I say to get out of this before things got complicated? I was cycling through excuses in my head when he said, “I liked talkin’ to ya last night.” My mind dropped the excuse I was about to pull and I slowly peaked over my shoulder at him. Damn him. My face showed the defeat I was trying to avoid. 

“I liked talking to you, too, I guess.” He turned me around and used a boney finger to tilt my chin up a bit, even though he was only two or three inches taller than me. “So let’s keep talkin’.” I looked at him for a while with a stubborn frown on my face.

“Fine.” I finally caved. Sans gave a huge grin and pecked my cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil one shot. Hope you enjoyed it! I kind of teeter back and forth with shipping Undertale characters, but I had fun with this! Thanks much for reading ^^


End file.
